


Tumblr Ficlet: Kurtcedes Shopping with Unique

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kurtcedes friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt goes shopping with Mercedes and Unique while he's in town for Burt's doctor's appointment. Takes place during Wonder-ful after Kurt sings "You are the Sunshine of My Life" .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Ficlet: Kurtcedes Shopping with Unique

** With everything that had been happening over the last few months, his Dad being sick, getting into NYADA, dating Adam, not dating Adam, Rachel’s general existence since they moved to New York, Kurt hasn’t had much time for shopping. Well, the online shopping he does while on Ambien does not count.  **

  


** It was clear that his Dad was so excited to be Cancer free, that after they got home from McKinley, he gave Kurt his credit card and the keys to Carole’s car and pretty much kicked him out of the house. And while it’s obvious that the real reason is ‘old people sex’, he prefers not to think about it. At all. As far as he’s concerned, his Dad is just going to nap. For a few hours. Older men who’ve undergone months of cancer treatment need more sleep. **

  


** Kurt had time and money to burn, and while he sort of wanted to call Blaine, there was still that part of him that wasn’t sure what he was feeling, and didn’t want to spent too much time with Blaine until he knew for sure. So he called the one person he missed as much, if not more than shopping itself, his favorite shopping partner, Mercedes.  **

  


** It was Mercedes who suggested inviting Unique, and Kurt was happy to go pick her up on their way out.  **

  


** They spent most of the car ride listening to the radio and listening to Mercedes tell them about all the celebrities she’s seen in random places around LA, (the weirdest being seeing Lil Jon at a Target in Culver City). Kurt told them horror stories about living with Rachel and Santana, and how he never thought he’d have more privacy at home with his Dad than he would with two friends. And that if he didn’t think he’d burst into flame or turn into dust in the sunlight in LA, he’d definitely come visit Mercedes. They do decide that he’ll come down during the one week of June gloom, where the sky is overcast and the temperature only his 76.  **

  


** Once they get to the mall, they hit H&M and Forever 21, and Kurt gives Mercedes and Unique fashion advice at Torrid and Lane Bryant, and Kurt tells Unique all about Mercedes’ old love for neon colored animal prints.  **

  


** Shopping has always made Kurt and Mercedes hungry, and Unique is no different, so they decide to take a break and get some lunch before hitting the big shoe stores.  Unique and Kurt are left alone with their Subway sandwiches while Mercedes waits in line at Panda Express.  **

  


** “So, Unique, how has McKinley been treating you? From what I’ve heard, things have been a lot better this year. Better than they ever were when I was there.”  **

  


** “It’s good, Sam and Blaine somehow talked Figgins into getting rid of the slushy machines, so that helped. I heard through the grapevine that Blaine convinced his brother to call and pretend to be a lawyer, but he won’t admit to it,”  Unique answers, taking a bite from his sandwhich.  **

  


** Kurt nods, and Unique stops, “Kurt, sorry, I did not mean to bring him up. Sorry.”  **

** Kurt shakes his head, and waves his hand at Unique, “It’s fine, you can mention him. I’m not upset. I’m just really glad that he was able to make it a better environment for you. When he gets really passionate about something, he’ll never back down. And trust me, that sounds like something his brother would be into.”  **

  


** Mercedes finally joins them back at the table. **

  


** “No matter what mall you go to, in no matter what state, the line at Panda Express is always the longest and the slowest. What are we talking about?”  **

  


** “Nothing,” Kurt says, reaching over to snatch Mercedes’ fortune cookie. Mercedes gives him a look, knowing that he’s lying. **

  


** “What did Blaine do?”  **

  


** “I was just telling Kurt that Blaine and Sam managed to get Figgins to kill the slushy machines. I only ever got slushied once, but that stuff is hell to wash out. If I’d gotten slushy in one of my good wigs, somebody would have been got.”  **

  


** Mercedes looks over at Kurt, “Okay, boo, what is the deal, are you avoiding him? Are you friends with him, friends with benefits? Your Dad’s okay now, so no avoiding this topic. Spill.” She points her fork at him. **

  


** “There’s nothing to spill. We talk, we’re still best friends, and yes we hooked up at the wedding, there is a reason he’s not here right now, and I don’t want to bore Unique with this. So Unique, tell us all the dirt on the New New Directions. You can’t be as harmonious as Blaine says you guys are.”  **

  


** “Child please, there’s not a lot of drama, but there is drama, trust me. Your homegirl Tina has been 50 shades of bitch this year, and no t, no shade, but she tried to tell Unique that she was a bigger diva. And she won diva week!  I don’t think your brother really understands what a diva truly is. Yes, a diva can be known for her tantrums, but a true diva doesn’t need to have a tantrum to be heard. Finn’s sitting over here rewarding bad behavior. Lord, Unique can’t be bothered with it.”  **

  


** Mercedes shakes her head, “That’s a damn shame. You know she texted me and told me some crazy story about Blaine having a crush on Sam and serenading him, right? I don’t know what she expected me to do.”  **

  


** Kurt chokes on his sandwich, “Blaine and Sam? Why would Blaine have a crush on Sam? Sam’s straight, Blaine knows Sam is straight. That makes no sense. She’s still being all creepy.”  **

  


** Unique raises an eyebrow at Kurt, “I don’t know about creepy, but Marley seems convinced that the feeling is mutual and that Sam’s going to come out any day now. But my gaydar is stellar, that’s not happening.”  **

  


** Kurt takes a sip of his drink before looking at Unique, “So, Unique, what do you think of the guys in New Directions? If you don’t mind me asking?”  **

  


** Unique looks between Mercedes and Kurt who are smiling at her, waiting for her to answer. **

  


** “I wasn’t too fond of Jake when I first met him, but he’s been good to my girl Marley. Artie is adorable, and that boy can sang, I could listen to him all day. Blaine, not my type, but he sure can fill out those Cheerios pants. And Ryder, he’s cute,” Unique looks down at her sandwich and tries to hide her blush. **

  


** “Ooh, you’ve got a crush! I can see it from here,” Kurt coos, “Is he the one with the Beiber hair? You really do take after Mercedes and me, he’s like the perfect mixture of Finn and Sam. “ **

  


** “You’re not going to tell him, are you sweetie?” Mercedes asks, looking at Unique with concern. Unique looks down guiltily. **

  


** “If I tell you guys something, will you promise not to tell anyone?”  Unique asks quietly.  **

  


** ************* **

** In the end, they decide to forgo the rest of the shopping trip. They end up driving around while Unique tells them all about the Catfish situation between herself and Ryder. And while Kurt can definitely understand falling for someone who’s never going to be capable of liking you back, and Mercedes can relate to feeling like people will always just see her size or race, they’re both at a loss for words on the kind of advice to give Unique. In the end, they both end up giving Unique their phone numbers and they promise to stay for Regionals, and to stick close by in case Unique needs to talk.  **

  


** And if he can squeeze in a couple more shopping trips during the week, he’s happy to have his old favorite shopping partner and a new favorite shopping partner close by.  **


End file.
